Life Always Throws You Obstacles
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Rachel and Shelby started their relationship during Theatricality, and it is now about one year later.They overcome their problems together. Crossover with NCIS. Enjoy! Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. How I wish I did.**

**Summary: Rachel and Shelby started their relationship during Theatricality, and it is now about one year later. Crossover with NCIS. Enjoy! Read and Review.**

"Mum. Do we have to go see Aunt Kate? I mean, I love her, I do, but I just don't want to go". I said as I flopped down on the lounge.

"Yes Rachel. I have already cleared it with your dads, they think it's a good idea. You're coming to Washington with me". Said Shelby as she flopped down on the lounge next to me. I huffed.

"But Mum, what about Noah? I'm going to miss him so much! And I'm going to be home for our anniversary". I replied.

"Sweetie, I know you love Noah, but you get to see him every day, you hardly ever get to see your Aunt Kate"'. Replied Shelby.

"I suppose I can't remember the last time I seen Aunt Kate". I replied as I laid my head on Shelby's lap with a sigh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure, the last time you seen her was at my family birthday party last year when you met some people for the first time, and Kate stayed her for like weeks". Replied Shelby as she ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled.

"Is he going to be there?". I asked. Last year at Mum's party, her abusive ex boyfriend rocked up.

"I guess so sweetie, I mean, he does work with your Aunt". Replied Shelby as she leaned down and kissed my head.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want him to ask me again who my father is, I mean, he asked me like ten billion times, then ask me if he is my father. I mean seriously! I have two dads and one mum, I'm pretty sure that's enough". I replied. Shelby laughed.

"So, you don't want another Mum? So then you'd have two dads and two mums". Said Shelby calmly.

"Mum, are you trying to tell me something? Are you a lesbian?". I asked rolling my body to look up at her.

"Oh, you know it baby!".

\\\

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate. When's your hot sister coming?". Asked a male swinging around on his chair.

"Which sisters coming?". Asked another male voice from the desk next to the first.

"Tim, since when were you like Tony?". Asked Kate as she turned towards the second male.

"And Tony, you will not go anywhere nere my sister or I will kick your butt and then shoot you". Kate said smiling sweetly at Tony.

"Yeah yeah, but which sister?". Asked Tony.

"The one with the seventeen year old daughter". Replied Kate.

"Ohhhhhh Shelby?". Asked Tim. Kate nodded her head.

"Yup, that's the one". Replied Kate as she continued on with her paperwork. Just then, the elevator bell went announcing an arrival into their office. Neither one of them looked up thinking it was just their boss.

"Like oh my gosh, does anyone know like a girl called Kitty Kate?". Asked a female voice from behind Kate. Kate turned around and came face to face with her older sister and her niece.

"Shelby!". Squealed Kate as she launched herself into her sisters arms. They let go of each other and shared a laugh. Kate then turned to Rachel.

"Hey Kido! How's my favourite niece going?". Asked Kate as she hugged Rachel.

"Aunt Kate, I'm your only niece! Of course I'm your favourite! And I'm good thanks". Replied Rachel as she let go from the hug. They laughed again. Kate then turned towards her collegues.

"Guys, you remember my older sister Shelby Corcoran and her daughter Rachel. Shelb, Rach, this Tim McGee, Tony Dinozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my collegues". Said Kate as she re-introduced everyone. Shelby said hello whilst Rachel did a little wave.

"Hello Shelby". Said a voice behind Kate. Everyone turned around and seen Shelby's ex standing there. Rachel inched closer to her mum and aunt. Kate noticed this but didn't say anything. Shelby put on her fake show smile and greeted her abusive ex.

"Hello Damon, you remember Rachel do you not?". Asked Shelby. Damon smiled seedily.

"Hello Rachel". Said Damon as he greeted Rachel. Rachel shivered.

"Hello". Replied Rachel.

"Mum, can we go and see Abby please?". Continued Rachel.

"Of course sweetie, it was nice to see you all. See you soon". Said Shelby as she, Rachel and Kate walked towards the elevator and hopped in.

\\\

"ABBY!". Squealed Rachel when they entered the lab. Rachel ran over to the goth named Abby and threw her arms around her waist.

"Hey kiddo! What are you doing here?". Asked Abby as she squeezed Rachel.

"She's seeing her favourite Aunt! That's what!". Smiled Kate as they took seats whilst Abby continued to hug Rachel.

"What? I didn't think I was her Aunt". Laughed Abby. Kate glared at her best friend but then started laughing.

"Hey Shelbs, question, how do you know Damon?". Asked Kate.

"Well um…". Started Shelby.

"Mum, can we get something to eat please? I'm kinda hungry". Asked Rachel as she cut in. Shelby sighed in relief.

"Of course sweetie! See you at home Kate. Bye Abbs, see you both later". Said Shelby as she and Rachel both left.

"What was that about?". Asked Abby.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out".

\\\

"Mum, I feel bad lying to Aunt Kate". Said Rachel later that evening as she and Shelby were seated on the lounge waiting for Kate to come home.

"I know you do sweetie, but do you remember the last time you had to tell the story? You didn't go to school a week after the incident, and then another week after you told the story to someone other than me". Said Shelby as she wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Yes mum, I did. And what good it did! They didn't do anything about it!". Said Rachel tearfully as she laid her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie. Shhhh. He will never hurt you again". Said Shelby as she held her daughter as she cried.

"Mum, why did it have to happen to me?". Asked Rachel.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know". Replied Shelby. Just then, Kate walked in from work and spotted her niece crying. Kate quickly shut the door and dropped her stuff and walked over to her niece and sat on the other side.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? Please don't cry". Said Kate as she rubbed Rachel's back. Rachel buried her head into her mums shoulder and cried even harder. They sat in silence for awhile before Rachel spoke.

"Mum, I think we should tell Aunt Kate". Whispered Rachel as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay sweetie, you can tell her, it's your story". Replied Shelby. Rachel turned towards Kate and took a deep breath.

"Damon? Your co worker? He was Mum's ex boyfriend". Said Rachel. She took another shaky breath and continued.

"He, he hit mum a lot. And on occasion he hit me. Mum didn't want to tell anyone because he said he'd kill us". Continued Rachel. Kate tried to look at her sister in the eye but she looked away.

"One night, mum was um, out at work, and um, he came over to see mum, but she wasn't there, so he said he'd stay and wait, I didn't want to particularly argue with him, so I just let um come in. So, I went and had a shower and locked the door, then when I was coming out he corned me and took me into my room". Said Rachel as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Shelby squeezed her daughters shoulder trying to give her the strength to continue.

"And then he raped me".

**So, I had this idea to do a cross over. Tell me what chya think **


End file.
